


hell yeah, another level

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, its 3am im tired & so is doyoung, its a cute fat ass mess though, this is a fat ass mess i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: yuta is having a dance party and dongyoung really just wants to sleep





	hell yeah, another level

**Author's Note:**

> another fatass mess from your not really fave author! editing lmao whats that! this is inspired from block b bastarz selfish & beautiful girl mv. the title is from that song ( can you tell i really just love writing doyoung ) also!!! i have a johnten in my drafts so even if johnten is dead (rip) it should be up soon so look forward to it???

 

 

Dongyoung has had a very long night. considering the fact that he doesn't get off work until 1am and then he has to stay up for another 2 hours to finish his homework but the time 3 rolls around he is dead on his feet, not ready for any social interaction, and definitely not ready for the thumping sound that is coming from his ceiling.

He groaned into his pillow and covered his head in an attempt to block out the thumps. It went on like this for a while, Dongyoung groaning and even thumping his ceiling with the butt of his broom. By the time the clock flashes 4am Dongyoung is ready to commit murder.

He threw his blanket off, slipped his shoes on and bursts out his apartment door, ready for blood. He marched upstairs furiously and banged on the door of the apartment he hopes is the cause of the noise. When the door finally opened Dongyoung was met by a very attractive guy, sweaty and panting ( and shirtless!!!!!!?!??!?!?!? ) Dongyoungs brain stuttered and then he let loose.

"Excuse me sir!" (how attractive and sweaty and Shirtless!!!) "you are disturbing my sleep!" he exclaims.

"I have been at work for nine hours and have tons of homework to do but all i want to do is sleep but that's impossible to do when someone is banging on my ceiling at 4am!" "What even are you doing to make that much noise!" He practically screamed at the man.

He moved to the side and allows Dongyoung to peek into his apartment where a big screen tv is very obviously playing the intro to Just Dance 4.  
Dongyoung inhaled sharply.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." he growled.

"Nope!" the man smiles a breathtakingly beautiful smile at him and he shakes his head.

"Mr..." "Nakamoto Yuta" the man smiles again and holds out his hand.

"Yes Mr Yuta, Would you mind waiting until, I don't know maybe, the afternoon to play your silly games." "Because I really, need my sleep."

Yuta grinned, "Certainly Mr..."

Dongyoung grimaced, "Dongyoung, Kim Dongyoung."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dongyoung, maybe next time we see each other you can help me with my..." "exercise" Judging from the way Yuta smirked at him, Dongyoung doubted exercise was the word he meant to use. He cocked an eyebrow ( later on he would blame it on lack of sleep)

"I don't know Mr Yuta, maybe I can."

 

(two days later dongyoung is woken up by thudding sounds on his ceiling, he runs upstairs ready to give the man a piece of his mind but he gets distracted and instead spends the night)


End file.
